Dragon Princess
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: Kisara and Seto were betrothed, but when Seto made a mistake, Aknadin kidnapped Kisara and cursed her to transform into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and to break it Seto must break the spell by proving his love. Rated T for graphic imagery and language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use this for profit. This story was inspired by the Swan Princess and Swan Lake so it is a Yu-Gi-Oh interpretation on this story.**

Prologue: The Dragon Princess

Once upon a time in the Duel Monsters Kingdom there lived a king named Aldrich who had hair as white as snow, but with one dark violet eye and a golden eyepatch garbed in robes worthy of a king Aldrich ruled the land of the Duel Monsters for ten years and yet he was saddened as he was growing old and had longed for a child to inherit the throne, yet his firstborn daughter was stolen away from him the moment she was. Finally his wish was granted, a daughter was born she had hair as white as the moon with eyes as blue as sapphire nights and she was given the name Kisara.

Duel Monsters and humans from all over the kingdom offered their gifts to the child. Amongst them were the widowed Arya and her young son Seto who was a boy with brown hair blue eyes garbed in a dark blue vest, black undershirt and pants with brown shoes. It was then that the parents decided that each summer Kisara and Seto would be brought together and unite the kingdoms.

Yet not all were of happiness as a man with graying hair, one golden eye that was the Millennium Eye and a dark lavender eye garbed in dark robes. He was Aknadin, a feared sorcerer in the land and he was preparing to take his stepbrother's kingdom by means of the magic from the Shadow Realm. When he was about ready to strike, Celtic Guardian, Flame Swordsman, and Mahad the Dark Magician destroyed all of the spell books, potions, and orbs and the three took him to the king. Despite Mahad suggesting death, Aknadin was banished into exile along with his young apprentice Freya who had black hair red eyes wearing robes suited for a witch apprentice.

Eight years had passed, Kisara had grown to a cute princess with flowing white hair that had hints of baby blue that shone brightly in the summer sun as it fell to her waist, Seto was a ten year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, garbed in a Zora tunic, black pants and undershirt with a black duster.

He said in a sarcastic, "Hello Princess Kisara, I'm very pleased to meet you."

Kisara said happily, "Pleased to meet you Prince Seto."

Seto reluctantly kissed her hand much to his disgust as he sang in his mind, _**"I can't believe I'm stuck with an albino all summer."**_

Kisara sang in her mind as she angrily gave the gesture, "You're going down." _**"I'll bet an albino is a rookie at duels. He looks conceited."**_

Seto (mentally): _**What a total bummer.**_

Both (mentally): _**If I get lucky I'll push him (her) in a pool.**_

Seto (Aloud): **So happy you could come**

Kisara (Aloud): **So happy to be here.**

Both (mentally): _**How I'd like to run.**_

Kisara (aloud): **This is not my idea.**

Seto (aloud): **This isn't my idea**

Both: **Of fun.**

Kisara and Seto were dueling on a platform as Arya spoke, "You know Aldrich, the children are getting along quite nicely."

Aldrich responded, "If this arrangement works then our lands will be united."

Arya laughed, "Precisely my point."

Six years later, the teenage Kisara who was wearing a lavender dress as she braided it, she asked, "Father, why is it that Seto is an irritating butthead?"

Aldrich responded, "Kisara, watch your language."

Kisara got off the boat to meet up with Seto when she was struck with a rotten tomato.

Seto who held the slingshot taunted, "Ha! Ha! You have tomato hair. It looks better than your albino hair."

Kisara snapped, "I'll get even with you."

Kisara and Seto started to duel with him once more and Kisara started to get the upper hand and she won by using a trap card and attacked him with a Dark Witch.

Seto sang: **Every time she's won.**

Kisara: **This is my idea.**

Seto: **This isn't my idea**.

Both: **Of fun.**

As Seto was sitting on a bench being scolded for his behavior to Kisara, he felt a rotten tomato being pelted, he turned and saw Kisara throwing away a slingshot and she said to herself, "Told you."

Seven years later, Aldrich and Arya wrote to each other concerning for the two and they decided to go for the merger.

Kisara had flowing light bluish white hair that fell to her waist and she wore a white dress that was long sleeved off-shouldered and the cuffs went on triangular shape to her hand. She saw Seto who had brown hair, wearing a black duster over a blue tunic, black pants and dark boots; they started to fall in love with one another.

Seto cried, "Arrange the marriage."

Kisara asked, "One moment. What is it that you see about me?"

Seto stated, "You are beautiful."

Kisara retorted, "Thank you, but what else?"

Seto asked, "What else is there?"

a young man with spiky tri-colors garbed in clothing suited for a prince did a face palm with Seto's ignorance.

Kisara replied with angered tears in eyes, "Seto,you are such a conceited asshole!" She stormed away with tears welding in her eyes.

King Aldrich and Kisara left the kingdom with the marriage plan torn asunder.

Arya cried as the father and daughter left the kingdom as she yelled at Seto, "All these years of planning is down the drain, no thanks to you!"

 **Author's Notes:** King Aldrich's and Queen Arya's plan was torn asunder, will Seto be able to reconcile with Kisara and prove his love? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, constructive criticism, reviews and suggestion are welcome.

I would like to give a special thanks to MillenniumPrincess for letting me use her OC Freya.


	2. Chapter I The Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no** r **do I intend to use it for profit.**

Chapter I: The Curse

"Damn it Seto!" said Atem, "You really had to say that?! What else is there?"

Seto retorted, "It was stupid. I know."

Atem remarked, "You ought to write about offending women in five syllables or less."

A man with blond hair, brown eyes garbed in flaming orange armor named Jonouchi or Joey cried, "Seto, I heard what happened from my tutor Hermos he told me to tell you that your attitude with Kisara sucked. If you really love her, you need to prove it. Just think of what else you can see."

Seto exclaimed, "I'll prove my love, but I don't know what to say to her."

Meanwhile on a storming night, as Aknadin and Freya were walking to the middle of the road preparing a trap for the father and daughter.

Freya asked, "Do you really think that she'll marry you at this rate? I mean you're a creepy psycho to think even that because you're old enough to be her dad."

Aknadin snarled, "Silence! Now prepare the trap."

Kisara and her father were riding home from the long day. Aldrich who showed concern for his daughter asked, "Kisara, what else did you want him to say? I don't understand."

Kisara answered with disappointment in Seto, "I need to know if he loves me for being me."

The coach stopped as they saw Freya who was screaming in pain as she looked as if she had been flogged in the back, when one of the soldiers started to come close to her, she pulled out a knife and slashed him in the throat as blood started to spurt out on her face she went back to the bushes to wipe the blood off her, Aknadin seeing the opportunity turn into a creature with demonic hands and huge powerful bat-like wings he started to fly towards the coach and started his assault.

In the meantime, Seto saw a Celtic Guardian who had his throat slit tumbled to the floor and he said, "Kisara…" he felt as if he was choking in his blood and he shattered into pieces. Seto felt something was wrong he started to ride his horse to see in horror at the sight of the slaughter as blood spilled in the water.

He saw King Aldrich who was holding his stomach as blood started to spray on his robe and he cried, "Seto, it is not what it seems…."

Seto looked in concern for Kisara as he asked, "Where is Kisara?"

King Aldrich responded, "She is gone." He drew his last breath and died.

Seto upset not want to believe what he heard cried, "KISARA!"

Meanwhile in an abandoned kingdom, Freya looked in annoyance as a Blue Eyes White Dragon looked sadly in the spellbinding circle.

Aknadin said, "Don't make my little spell make you sad Kisara it doesn't last the whole day, as soon as the moon rises."

The moonlight shined on the circle and a Kuriboh and a Robotic Knight watched as the Blue Eyes White Dragon disintegrated into Princess Kisara and Aknadin told her that in order for her to change into a human, she had to be in the Spell-Binding Circle and he started to explain that he wanted her father's kingdom.

Kisara snapped, "If you have enough why kidnap me in first place?"

Freya stated, "She has a point old man."

Aknadin snapped, "Shut up!"

Freya rolled her eyes and Aknadin started to rephrase that he wanted to marry Kisara to rule the kingdom legally as King and Queen as he magically summoned an illusion of his idea and Freya was garbed in a black off shouldered dress and the illusion broke changing back to the way it was with Freya snapped, "Damn it."

Kisara slapped him the face snapping, "Fat chance!" just as she was about to leave Aknadin warned her that when the moon would set she would turn back into the white dragon causing her to weep.

Meanwhile Seto was practicing on how to kill the demon that took Kisara as he snapped, "Kisara is alive and I will find her, even if I have to stake my life."

Mokuba, Seto's younger brother who was a young boy with black hair, grey eyes garbed in green armor as he cried, "Rules are simple, target the monsters until the hourglass is emptied."

Seto took out a mechanical crossbow and Joey asked, "Where the hell did you get that?"

Seto responded as he loaded with paintballs to avoid injury, "I inherited this from my father." started to fire a mechanical crossbow that shot paintballs in a tremendous velocity and within a minute the Duel Monsters were covered in dark blue paint representing Seto's attacks. The Feral Imp fell to the ground exhausted from the running and being pelted Mokuba exclaimed, "Why don't you take a few days off?"

Seto put his crossbow away and started to think on how he would find and rescue Kisara.

Within a chamber had three legendary knights

Hermos a man with auburn hair, golden eyes in red armor as the Knight of Renewal looked on as he said, "Ever since Kisara vanished he was being desperate to get her back."

Critias who was a man with blonde hair, purple eyes wearing purple and grey armor as the Knight of Wisdom was reading a book stated, "At least he is preparing for battle for any enemy."

Timaeus who was a man in teal armor, with black hair, one blue eye and the other was scarred closed as the Knight of Justice he asked, "Why is he trying to pull a wild goose chase? Seriously how can he consider one woman over the other princesses in the kingdom?"

Hermos retorted, "This girl has a mysterious power within her, I mean from what I've been hearing Kisara being called an angel in human form for her kindness to both man duel monster."

Critias asked, "Is it me or does Kisara look like my wife Akaterine?"

Hermos stated, "Yes, but she is a predicting type. Now should Seto head out to find the duel monster, should we go with him?"

Timaeus responded, "Yes, but you guys need to get up off your asses, we need to defend the palace from enemies."

Hermos rolled his eyes and he stated, "I hope Seto finds his girlfriend."

Author's Notes: Now that Kisara has been taken captive, will Seto be able to find her? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter II New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Chapter II New Friends

That night the Robotic Knight was trying to make a pole of sorts as the Robotic Knight snapped, "Shut up puffball! I'm trying to concentrate."

The Kuriboh asked, "Do you really think that you'll get the girl's love by being a sneaky little jackass?"

The Robotic Knight stated, "Once she notices I risk my life for them, I'll be able to be kissed and turned into a human."

Kuriboh responded, "Suit yourself; you might as well end up as scrap metal."

Robotic knight was about ready to launch when Kuriboh asked, "Just curious, how you going to get back?"

Robotic Knight realized this and started to get flung to the other side where the Rude Kaisers awaited.

One of them cried, "I got him!" when he turned he saw the other Rude Kaiser and they started to fight as the Robotic Knight screamed for mercy. Freya getting annoyed with the commotion she folded a page corner and went to check out the situation.

Freya saw the robotic knight and she snapped, "What the hell is going on? You two Kaisers need to pull your heads out of your asses and stop fighting over this scrap metal."

Kaisers bowed to her and she asked, "What happened?"

Robotic Knight said, "I have been trying to get flowers for the girl with the moonlit hair and blue eyes."

Freya walked over to crying Kisara and she said, "Hey, listen I'm very sorry for my master's behavior."

Kisara asked, "Who are you?"

Freya responded, "My name is Freya, you see I thought I was the freakshow, but you're something else. With the white hair, you remind me of a swan maiden."

Kisara responded, "I am Princess Kisara, I have been kidnapped by your master. If you are here to ask me to marry him then you know the answer."

Freya responded, "Princess, just hear me out. I hate the idea with a damned passion, I want to speak out my thoughts but I keep getting interrupted by that bastard."

Kisara said, "Why do you not rebel him?"

Freya responded as she got up, "He raised me. I have to go now because I don't want to hear his bitching."

Kisara started to ponder on Freya's words and she sang, _**"If I could break this spell, I would run to him today. Yet somehow I know he is on his way to me."**_

Kisara: **Seto you and I were meant to be.**

 **Far longer than forever,**

 **I'll hold you in my heart**

 **It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart.**

Seto started to sing as he stared in the starry sky, _**"Far Longer than forever."**_

Seto: A **s constant as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are.**

Kisara sang as the sun was rising in the Duel Monsters Kingdom, _**"Sure as the dawn that brings the sunrise, we're an unshakable bond."**_

Seto sang as the night sky was zooming through the stars, _**"Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond."**_

Seto: **Far longer than forever.**

Kisara: **Far longer than forever.**

Seto: **I swear that I'll be true.**

Kisara: **I swear that I'll be true.**

Both: **I made an everlasting vow to find a way to you.**

 **Far longer than forever, like no love ever known.**

Kisara: **And with your love,**

Both: **I'll never be alone.**

Kisara: **Far longer than forever.**

Seto: **Much stronger than forever.**

Kisara: **And with your love, I'll never be alone.**

When Kisara finished her song, she started to pray for some help to save her.

Meanwhile, in the studies, Freya started to o around books and she saw a tiara that had a black dragon with a ruby eye. Curious to know whose it was, Freya walked into a secret chamber and saw the Eye of Truth.

She asked, "Eye of Truth, I, Freya must ask whose tiara is this?"

The Eye of Truth did not lie and it answered as it scanned the tiara she found it said, "The tiara is yours Princess Freya daughter of King Aldrich."

Freya gasped in shock and she asked, "Is this true?!"

The Eye replied, "Ask the man that you called master or teacher."

Freya walked out in disbelief wishing to ask Aknadin yet she did not know how to ask him without getting him angry, she turned to the window and she saw a boy with white hair, purple eyes, wearing red armor yelled in pain as an arrow was driven through his arm, Freya annoyed with this decided to jinx him to prevent any word from spreading.

Freya snapped, "Shut up you little bastard. You shouldn't have been sneaking around and now as punishment you'll be transformed into a Duel Monster that represents you."

The young man screamed in anguish as he was transformed into a small Diabound. The young man came to and saw his arm was wrapped and he asked, "Are you an angel?"

Kisara answered, "No, but what happened to you before the arrow?"

The young man responded, "My name is Bakura, I served as a scout on behalf of Prince Seto. I was searching for you, but I got shot by that red-eyed whore who turned me into a Diabound."

Kisara replied, "Freya is not as bad as you think she is Bakura, she actually hates this situation with a burning passion but she has to bulk up the courage and tell Aknadin that he should take a stamp that says filthy bastard and put it on his forehead. He is the one who started this bullshit by turning me into a dragon when the moon falls. Hence why I can't run.

Bakura responded, "Jesus, sorry for calling your friend a whore, its just I got turned into a Diabound, I just wish there is some way we can escaped this damned curse."

Kisara retorted, "Seto must make a vow of everlasting love to break mine. I don't know about your case."

Bakura asked, "So you're the white dragon that Seto needs to know about?"

Kisara nodded and Bakura complained, "This really sucks."

He punched a pillar but saw the scenery changed from a moonlit sky to a sunny day. Bakura was grabbed by the two Duel Monsters as Aknadin came out in golden armor as he said, "A knight in shining armor has come to set you free. I ask is that if you would marry me?"

Kisara rolled her eyes as she said, "I'll give you the same answer that I gave you every night which is I'd rather die first asshole."

Aknadin snapped, "I'll boil over if you keep pushing it!"

Bakura snapped, "Let me go! Let me kill that goddamn bastard!"

Kuriboh snapped, "Dude chill out."

Aknadin saw the moon setting and he said, "Looks like you'll have to have another day to think of it."

Kisara looked at the moon in sorrow whilst tears welded into her bright blue eyes as she cried, "No. Please no."

Kisara walked over to the spell-binding circle her body started to be bathed in a pure light as it surrounded her giving her the form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon once more.

Bakura stared in astonishment and sympathy as he tried to understand what happened as a single tear escaped the dragon's eye and fall from the dragon's hardened scale.

 **Author's Notes:** Kisara has made a new friend, yet has been transformed into the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Will Seto be able to find her? Tune in for the next chapter. Until then, constructive criticism, reviews and suggestions are welcome.


	4. Chapter III Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Chapter III: Plans

Arya was astonished by the sight of Aldrich's crown that has been polished as she cried, "Soon my son Seto will be married and the kingdom will have a king again."

Atem stated bluntly, "I doubt it. Seto is not going to marry unless Kisara is found alive and unscathed."

Arya replied, "Oh nonsense, he'll change his mind during the ball tomorrow night."

Mokuba came in and he cried, "Your highness, I just received word that our scout Bakura has disappeared."

Arya replied in shock, "What?"

Mokuba answered as he handed a bloodstained broken arrow to her, "His brother Ryou reported this to me and he found this bloodstained arrow."

Arya took the arrow and she stated, "He's probably dead."

Mokuba asked, "What should I do?"

Arya responded with sternness, "Get your brother after he's done with the mystery of that demon."

Seto was in the library still digging around the books trying to find out what the late King Aldrich meant.

Critias cried as he came into the library and he said, "Seto, your mother needs you."

Seto was smiling as he found his answer as he muttered; "Now I'll find you Kisara."

The two men were walking down the corridors and Critias asked, "Did you find your answers?"

Seto nodded as he said, "The Duel Monster that walks like a man is pretending to be something and it changes into a murderous beast so it can be anyone."

Critias exclaimed as the men walked to where Arya would be, "Well, we can search for Kisara as soon as you talked with your mother. I have to rally my student and brothers meet me at the gates."

Arya cried in astonishment, "They're coming Seto! Tomorrow night the ball is going to start."

Seto stated, "Listen, I have to go find Kisara. I'll be at the ball with her tomorrow night. On a side note: do not turn it into one of your stupid pageants?"

Arya crossed her fingers as she said, "I won't."

Meanwhile Bakura was trying to understand Kisara's predicament as he asked, "How can you turn back into a human?"

Kisara answered, "If I want to change back into a human I have to stand on the Spellbinding Circle."

Bakura thought of an idea as he stated, "We can fly to Seto, bring him to the where the circle is, once the moon comes up you will change into a princess and boom happily ever after."

Kisara asked, "How can I find him?"

Bakura answered, "Don't fret I have been a scout for years and I can fly ahead and take you to him."

Just as Bakura was about to fly, Freya asked, "Where do you think you think you're going?"

Bakura saw Freya heading to him and he answered, "It's not your concern bitch!"

Freya snapped, "Listen here you little shit I did not come here to be insulted, I came to help."

Bakura snapped, "How will I know you are not lying?"

Freya rolled her eyes and she shot a white blast to Bakura and Bakura cried, "What just happened?"

Freya responded, "This spell will shield you from unfriendly eyes. It will last for a short amount of time now move your ass!"

Kisara surprised at Freya's spunk and she asked, "What are you doing out here?"

Freya replied, "I am going to the woods because I have been hearing of the legendary knights coming. However, I have to get more herbs for healing potions."

Kisara started to fly and she cried, "Good luck for you."

Meanwhile, Seto and his team consisting of the Legendary Knights and Joey were near the forests.

Seto stated, "Okay we'll split up until we spot the Duel Monster or Kisara. Remember the White Dragon is mine to handle. Got it?"

Hermos said, "Me and my student will take the west side, Timaeus will take the east, Critias will check the north."

Seto finished, "I'll take the south."

Freya started to go into the woods and she saw Joey who was scouting on the west side with Hermos saw a Feral Imp grabbing Freya's hand causing the girl to pull out a knife and she started to slide the knife across the Imp's arm causing the Feral Imp to shriek in terror. The Feral Imp bellowed a horrendous screech causing a feral imp to jump from a tree and pinned Freya down.

Joey not wanting a girl like her to die pulled out his sword and slashed the Feral Imp causing it to shatter.

Joey asked, "Are you all right?"

The girl looked into the young man's brown eyes as she nodded.

Joey looked into the girl's red eyes and he asked, "What is your name?"

"Freya." Answered the girl as she stood up, she started to look around.

Joey asked, "Have we met before?"

Freya shrugged and a flashback showed how the two met when they were younger.

(Flashback)

Freya was starving as a penalty for failing her master and she had to find some herbs for healing and potions for Aknadin failing to do so would lead to more trouble. She collapsed on the ground hoping and praying to live, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

When she came to, she saw a boy with brown eyes and golden blonde hair garbed in a brown vest, beige undershirt and brown pants with brown shoes, upon his belt was a small sword who asked, "Are you okay?"

Freya started to panic as she realized that she was in a house and started to ask, "What happened?"

The boy responded, "I found you collapsed from hunger, so I just got this crust of bread for you."

Freya took a bite from the crust and felt as if the strength in her was returning and she curtsied to the boy saying, "Thank you for your kindness. Who are you?"

The boy responded, "My name is Jonouchi. My friends call me Joey, but I am a squire under the tutoring of Hermos the Knight of Renewal. "

A man who was around his forties hazel with brown hair, hazel eyes it was Joey's father who was not compassionate as his son as he screamed, "Witch! You're not welcome in this house!"

Joey cried, "I saved her father!"

Joey's father retorted in anger, "Get the hell out of my house you devil worshipping witch."

Freya had tears streaming from her red eyes as she ran out of the house.

(End of flashback)

Freya said, "You saved my life when I was a child. I remember you now Joey."

She turned and saw Seto armed with his crossbow and just as he was about to shoot the white dragon, she tackled him by pushing him down causing the arrow to miss the shot for Kisara.

Freya cried, "You idiot, it's your girlfriend. I'll take you to her."

Joey stated, "We can trust you right?"

Freya nodded and started place an ointment on the bottom of her shoes and she cried, "Follow these tracks; they'll lead you to where I am taking you."

Hermos, Critias and Timaeus saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon flying in the air and they started to follow the dragon.

Seto started to follow Freya until they reached to where the Spellbinding Circle. He started to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon landing on the circle and it was surrounded in a blinding light and the white dragon disintegrated into Kisara and Seto stood in amazement and shock. He ran over to her and lifted her spinning in a bridal manner and they kissed each other much to Freya's delight as she cried tears of joy as a friend who has been like a little sister and she saw Joey as he said, "So this is your hideout?"

Freya nodded and suddenly they heard a voice crying, "Kisara, Freya."

 **Author's Notes:** Kisara and Seto have been reunited; now how will Seto release Kisara from her curse? Find out in the next chapter. Until then constructive criticism, reviews and suggestions are welcome.


	5. Chapter IV Aknadin's Trickery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Chapter IV: Aknadin's Trickery

Seto started to hear the voice and he cried, "Let him come, I'll-."

Kisara cried, "I cannot come with you, when the moon sets, I'll change back to a dragon."

Freya stated, "Get moving Romeo, I'll watch over her like a hawk."

Seto started to remember the ball and he exclaimed, "You two should come to the castle I'll make the vow of everlasting love."

Kisara smiled as she saw a beacon of hope and she cried, "Go please."

Aknadin came running and he stated, "I heard every word, if you thought you would fool me. You're dead wrong."

Kisara snarled, "I'll never be yours you sick bastard. I will marry Seto and there is not a damned you can do to stop me."

Aknadin stated, "I hate to burst your bubble princess, but there will be no moon tomorrow night as it is the new moon." Kisara looked up at the sky realizing that the moon was in a crescent phase and started sobbing as she saw that her hope was gone.

She transformed back into the Blue Eyes White Dragon as tears fell from her harden face as scales started to form unto her.

Aknadin ordered, "Freya, lock up the dragon."

Freya remembering Kisara's words stated she said extending her middle finger, "Hell no! You should take a stamp that says Greedy Asshole and put it on your fucking forehead. I have had it with you and your lies, is it true that I am her older sister?"

Aknadin said, "Yes, Freya I took you for I thought that I would take the black dragon to raise you as evil as the dragon."

Freya started to sob as she felt as if she was being transformed into the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Aknadin placed an enchantment which the Dragon Capture which paralyzed both of them.

Aknadin started to create a full scale replica of Kisara, but the dress she was wearing was as black as the seduction and the deceit that she had yet to fill and it had a provocative light to it.

Freya snapped, "Oh my God, a little slut that resembles you little sis."

Kisara snarled, "Shut up Freya!"

Aknadin started to take the replica to the castle, Bakura after watching what he saw decided that he was tired of hiding from Freya he decided to go into the woods and found a Trap Master and Bakura said, "Hey, Trap Master I need your help two dragons are trapped."

Trap Master got up and he started to follow Bakura and he saw two dragons one had black scales and red eyes, while the other had white scales and blue eyes.

The Trap Master saw within the dragons two girls with hair and eye color as the dragons.

He started to use the powers that destroyed the jar.

Kisara asked, "Who sent you?"

Trap Master explained, "A little scout."

Bakura started to take off and he cried, "Come on ladies, we got to get to the castle now!"

Kisara and Freya started to use their wings and started flying to the castle. Bakura started to fly ahead to find out the situation and he saw the false Kisara and he cried, "Come on, we can't let the dead ringing whore trick Seto!"

Meanwhile back in the castle Seto's mother Arya announced, "Let's begin the Princesses on Parade." Seto started to face palm as he saw that his mother did not listen to him, but moments before the pageant would start the women disappeared and the false Kisara made a seductive entry, Seto started to stare in awe as she danced in a seductive manner much to Aikaterine's disgust that she covered the eyes of both children.

She stated angrily, "God, what the hell is this Black Swan?!"

The two dragons rushed to the castle and Kisara cried, "Seto! Seto!"

Freya cried, "It's a goddamned trick!"

Aknadin saw the opportunity to fire a poisoned dart Kisara pushed Freya out of the way and the dart pierced into where her heart would be.

Seto made his vow to the false Kisara and Kisara started to feel ill.

Aknadin stormed into the castle and he said, "Seto, you have pledged to the false girl and now Kisara will die." Seto saw the fake Kisara shatter and looked up and saw Kisara flying to the spellbinding circle.

Seto cried, "Guys let's go!"

Joey saw the red eyes black dragon and cried, "Freya!"

Freya and Kisara flew as fast as they could to the circle's ground as Seto and his group was riding to get to the dragons following a trail of blood. As Kisara lost her strength as she was losing blood and the poison was being injected into her body, she fell to the ground and her dragon form disintegrated into Kisara.

Freya tried to catch up with her little sister, but suddenly she changed back into a human and she started to fall, when Joey caught her and he asked, "Where's Kisara?"

Freya ran to the circle's ground and saw Kisara lying on the ground in a pool of her blood as if she was resting with a dart that injected venom.

Freya pulled out the dart as blood from the hole started to get onto her face and tears started to fall from her ruby colored eyes as she cried, "Kisara, please don't die. I'm so sorry."

Seto ran to the sobbing Freya as he saw Kisara barely alive on the ground and he cried, "Kisara, please don't leave me."

Kisara drew her last breath and died smiling.

Seto cried as tears started to fall from his face down to her gentle face, "KISARA!"

Aknadin said, "No need to shout pretty boy."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Kisara has been poisoned by Aknadin, will Seto be able to defeat him with his team and Freya's help? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, constructive criticism, reviews, and suggestions are welcome.


	6. Chapter V: The Vow of Eternal Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Chapter V: The Vow of Eternal Love

Freya snarled as she saw the man who took her sister and her father, "YOU BASTARD!"

Seto pulled out his mechanical crossbow and he started to fire multiple rounds to end Aknadin's life in hopes to bring Kisara back to him, yet to no avail.

Timaeus barked, "Go around men! Surround him!"

The Legendary Knights started to surround Aknadin and tried to slash at him, Aknadin stepped on the ground, the Legendary Knights started to feel ice wrapping around them and Timaeus shouted, "Akna-!" he was cut off when the ice enveloped onto his face silencing him.

Freya eyes began to glow a bright red and she felt a powerful surge emanating from her heart and it was the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Aknadin stared in horror as he saw the Red Eyes Black Dragon and to his surprise, a white shined over Kisara's body and the White Dragon snarled, "You have not killed me yet Aknadin, it is time that you go back to the pits of Hell where you belong."

Aknadin transformed into a demonic high priest as he snarled, "You will not defeat me! I am more powerful in the dark! Only when the lovers two defeat me can you be freed from my wrath!"

He vanished for a split second Seto was trying to find the disappeared man and when Aknadin was about to stab Seto in the back, Bakura who was turned back into a human garbed in the red armor that he had on. He said as he knocked Aknadin down on the ground causing him to drop the knife, "Payback's a bitch and I told you I'd get even for turning me into a Diabound. He's all yours; I need to go back to my brother. He is probably concerned for me." Joey nodded as he saw Bakura running, he turned to Aknadin furious with what happened to Freya, he took out his sword and he pierced him in the shoulder, Seto took the knife and he drove it in the old man's throat with blood gushing from the puncture.

Both men and dragonesses shouted as the two dragonesses prepared to fire, "Go back to Hell!"

Aknadin felt the surges from the blasts as the mask on his face shattered revealing the old man's true form.

Aknadin begged as he was choking in his own blood, "Please spare me!"

Freya started to think of all the times she was with him and she snarled, "No."

With a quick piercing in his heart, Aknadin had a small tear drenching from his true eye and he disintegrated as if he was nothing but dust.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon saw Kisara's dead body and she said, "After I perform the ritual of my ancestors you will kiss her, right?"

Seto nodded and he stared in surprise as the White Dragon clawed her chest open and pulled out half of a glowing light blue heart and it placed it gently where Kisara's heart would be and she unleashed a powerful blast sealing the wound as she said, "Half my heart to make you whole. My strength shall purify your weakness. You may kiss her and give her a reason to live again."

Seto said as tears fell from his eyes, "I'm so sorry for what I said before, it is not only your beauty that I love, but it is also your kindness and courage, I wish that I would take back the statement from before."

He kissed her in the lips, causing Kisara to awaken as she smiled in pride for Seto's words. Seto stared in astonishment and he cried, "Kisara!" and the two embraced.

Joey smiled, "You know Freya, I cannot describe in words how I feel about you now."

Two weeks following Aknadin's passing, church bells started to ring as not one, but two weddings occurred one of Seto and Kisara's but of Jonouchi's and Freya's. When Kisara and Seto came out of the church, Kisara wore a dress that resembled the Blue Eyes White Dragon's scales upon the shoulders, her newly wedded husband Seto wore armor that had a White Dragon's wing on his right side and Seto wore King Aldrich's crown and Kisara wore a crown that resembled the head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Jonouchi and Freya exited the church, wearing a crown resembling the Red Eyes Black Dragon with a white dress that had black scales on the shoulders as if it were dragon scales, Jonouchi on the other hand wore his flaming orange armor with a Red Eye's Black Dragon wing on his left side.

Critias started smiling as he saw the sight of the king and queen he and his brothers swore to protect. Seto and Kisara ruled the kingdom of the Duel Monsters and humans that have been united with justice and mercy in a golden age of brotherhood.

Later that night, Kisara and Seto were taken to where a lake would be and Kisara asked, "Will you love me Seto until the day that I die?"

Seto answered, "Much longer than that, Kisara, much longer."

Joey and Freya who were on another side of the lake and Freya asked, "Do you love me even though I am a witch."

Joey responded, "I don't believe that you're a witch, you have a unique and mysterious power in your heart and that is your compassion that recovered Seto and Kisara. You also have a helpful heart in spite of your eyes."

Freya cried, "Thank you." The two kissed each other in the lips finalizing their love.

 **Author's Notes:** Though Seto and Kisara, as well as Freya and Jonouchi are married hurray! I would like to thank you for your support and thank MillenniumPrincess for lending me Freya. As I have said, constructive criticism, reviews and suggestions are welcome. Have a safe and nice day.


End file.
